This Bites! Traducción Oficial
by Ultimate Student
Summary: Sea Kings, mareos, quemaduras, una Marina 95% genocida y un millón y un maneras varias de morir. Es oficial: Ser insertado en un anime apesta... Peero podría ser peor. Digo, mira el lado bueno: Al menos estoy navegando con el rey de los piratas. (Self-Insert) (Traducción aprovada por el Cross-Brain. Escrito por U.S y TheATS)


**Capítulo 1: New Romance Dawn Parte 1**

 **UPDATE- Xomniac NDA: Por el bien de todos los lectores que no parecen entenderlo por completo, la parte que sigue se supone que es un chat privado entre yo y mi único lector beta en ese momento, CV12Hornet. Fue** _ **así**_ **que Cross dedujo que estaba en One Piece,** _ **no**_ **lo sacó de la nada!**

 **Patient NDA: Si, no me uní hasta después del capítulo 17.**

 _-Xomniac- De acuerdo, veamos… ¿Se te ocurre alguna palabra mejor que "sonrisa burlona"?_

 _-Xomniac- Es la sensación general que quiero, pero ya la use demasiado…_

 _-CV12Hornet- ¿'Sonrisita'? ¿'Sonrisa lobezna'? ¿'Sonrisa caradura'?_

 _-Xomniac- No, no… ¡ugh!_

 _-Xomniac-_ _(Golpea el escritorio con la cabeza) Al diablo, ya estuvimos en esto por demasiado tiempo. ¿Alguna otra idea para desarrollar?_

 _-CV12Hornet- Bueno… Podría usar a alguien para rebotar ideas para esta historia de Dragon Ball Z que estuve planeando…_

 _-Xomniac- Paso, DBZ no es lo mío :S_

 _-CV12Hornet- Ow, mi infancia :p_

 _-Xomniac- Heh… Ey, ¿has leido 'Walk on the Moon'?_

 _-CV12Hornet- No puedo decir que lo haya hecho._

 _-CV12Hornet- De hecho, es la primera vez que escucho de esa historia._

 _-Xomniac- Es un SI* de Naruto. Realmente brillante, verdaderamente bello de ver._

 _-CV12Hornet- Hombre… No he tenido buenas experiencias con SI en general. Y Naruto? Eso es una cagada doble._

 _-CV12Hornet- Digo, hay solo un SI del cual puedo decir que honestamente me gusto._

 _-CV12Hornet- Y sospecho que la mitad de la razón porque es nostalgia._

 _-Xomniac- Heh, supongo que es justo. Se han hecho demasiado… pero de todas formas, tienes que entender por qué se hacen, ¿no?_

 _-Xomniac- ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Ir a esos mundos, parado al lado de esas personas… sería aterrador, eso está seguro… ¿pero que diablos logramos al frente de nuestras pantallas?_

 _-CV12Hornet- Bueno, entretenemos a la gente. Eso es algo,¿no?_

 _-CV12Hornet- De todas formas insertarse a un mundo ficticio suena como una gran manera de tener una muerte horrible._

 _-Xomniac- Siiiiiiiii, 'entretenemos'... con fanfics que apenas consiguen una segunda mirada… y si, seria malo, si te quedas sin suerte_

 _-Xomniac- Mira, siempre y cuando termines en el universo correcto tus chances son bastante buenas._

 _-Xomniac- Ejemplo: One Piece. Únete a los Sombreros de Paja y estas establecido de por vida. Claro, seria el paseo más salvaje de tu vida, pero de todas formas la haces linda._

 _-CV12Hornet- ¿En serio? ¿De todos los mundos escoges One Piece?_

 _-CV12Hornet- Creo que me quedare con mundos donde la durabilidad base *no* sea super humana._

 _-Xomniac- Eh… Es tu opinión. Yo, por mi parte… viejo, ¿navegar en los mares azules? Daria cualquier cosa por eso. ¡Por lo menos me libraria de escribir papeles! XD_

 _* Bastardo Obscenamente Insoportable* se ha unido a la conversación *_

 _-Bastardo Obscenamente Insoportable- ¡Tus deseos son órdenes!_

 _-CV12Hornet- Pensaba hacer un chiste de hombres amables en chaquetas blancas, pero no puedo ignorar esa lógica._

 _-Xomniac- Espera qu-_

 _-Xomniac- Ah mierda._

 _-CV12Hornet- Espera, ¿quién es este caradura?_

 _-Xomniac- Lee las iniciales._

 _-CV12Hornet- Ah mierda. Ah mierda carajo puto sea._

 _-Bastardo Obscenamente Insoportable- Oh relájate. Necesito que uno de ustedes dos se quede y siga escribiendo, y él se ofreció._

 _-CV12Hornet- …_

 _-CV12Hornet- ¿Yay?_

 _-CV12Hornet- Sabes… solo voy a ir a hablar con Admiral Tigerclaw por ti, ¿okay?_

 _-Xomniac- Ni._

 _-Xomniac- Te._

 _-Xomniac- Atrevas._

 _*CV12Hornet a dejado la conversación*_

 _-Xomniac- …_

 _-Bastardo Obscenamente Insoportable- Honor entre ladrones, ¿no?_

 _-Xomniac- (Golpea el escritorio con la cabeza) Ni que lo digas._

 _-Xomniac- Haci que… ¿no hay posibilidad de salirme de esto?_

 _-Bastardo Obscenamente Insoportable- ¡Ninguna!_

 _-Xomniac- ¿Tiempo para prepararme?_

 _-Bastardo Obscenamente Insoportable- Absolutamente zero._

 _-Xomniac- … ¿Puedo agarrar un cambio de ropa?_

 _-Bastardo Obscenamente Insoportable- ¡Lo que vistes es lo que tienes!_

 _-Xomniac- Grrggrgrrrrggh…_

 _-Xomniac- ¿Eres un tremendo desgraciado, sabes?_

 _-Bastardo Obscenamente Insoportable- ¡Al menos mi tono es agradable!_

 _-Xomniac- ¿Puedo enviarle un email a mis padres? Se van a volver locos…_

 _-Bastardo Obscenamente Insoportable- ¡Ahora es cuando soy un poco menos desgraciado!_

 _-Xomniac- ¿?_

 _-Bastardo Obscenamente Insoportable- ¡Dilatación temporal! ¡Mientras te las arregles para sobrevivir hasta el final, volverás a este punto exacto del espacio tiempo con la opción de volver de visita cuando quieras!_

 _-Xomniac- Eso es… extrañamente generoso…_

 _-Bastardo Obscenamente Insoportable- Bueeeeeeeeeeno… Considerando que tu probabilidad de supervivencia es de mínima a inexistente… ¡En verdad no~! ¡Honestamente solo quiero que no estés lloriqueando sobre tu 'preciosa familia perdida' como una pequeña nena! ¿Tienes idea de lo molesto que es eso?!_

 _-Xomniac- (Golpea el escritorio con la cabeza)_

 _-Xomniac- … al diablo. De cabeza para el infierno._

 _-Xomniac- Entonces, como hareLAPUTAMADRE!_

 _-Bastardo Obscenamente Insoportable- Cuidado con la caída!_

 _*Xomniac a dejado la conversación*_

 _*CV12Hornet se ha unido a la conversación*_

 _-CV12Hornet- ¿Alo? ¿Xomniac? ¿Sigues allí, compadre?_

 _-CV12Hornet- Carajo._

 _-CV12Hornet- Okay, paso uno: no entres en pánico._

 _-Bastardo Obscenamente Insoportable- Lo siento, nadie más que nosotros aquí, gallinas!_

 _-Bastardo Obscenamente Insoportable- Veamos… Dado que aparentemente te falta un co-escritor…_

 _-Bastardo Obscenamente Insoportable- ¿Te interesa un poco de… intervención divina? 8D_

 _*CV12Hornet a abandonado la conversación*_

 _*CV12Hornet a bloqueado a Bastardo Obscenamente Asombroso*_

 _-Bastardo Obscenamente Insoportable- (Hace un puchero) ¡Eso estuvo de más!_

 **-0-**

Caliente… suave… pica… Suspire mientras me movía un poco, tratando de acomodarme. Solo necesito un _poco_ más de sueño, y entonces estaré listo para el dia. Solo… un poco… más…

¡SPLASH!

¡FRÍO! ¡MOJADO! ¡ESTA EN MI NARIZ!

"¡GAH! ¡HIJO DE UNA MALDITA PERRA!" Aulle, saltando a mis pies y tambaleandome lejos de las olas. Jadeando e inclinando, mi cabeza daba vueltas por pararme tan rápido, ociosamente limpie la arena de mi-

Espera.

Me detuve mientras comencé a procesar los hechos.

Olas y arena. Ninguno de los dos están en mi dormitorio.

Lentamente me saque las legañas de los ojos y parpadee intentando de absorber el escenario frente a mi.

Un bonito, amplio tramo de playa, rodeado por una extensión sin fin de un hermoso mar azul puro.

La primera cosa que pasó por mi mente fue ' _Este no es mi cuarto._ '

La segunda casi fue '¿Como llegue aqui?', pero ese pensamiento fue rápidamente descarrilado por la rápida recolección de las últimas memorias que podía recordar.

La tercera cosa que corrió por mi mente fue una mezcla que solo podía ser llamada '¿¡MIERDACARAJOCARAJOMUERTOQUEHAGOQUEHAGOQUEHAGO!?'

De inmediato clave los frenos en esa línea de pensamiento, golpeándome la frente con las manos e inhalando profundo por la nariz. "Tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo, el miedo mata la mente, tranquilo, _¡piensa!_ " Murmuré, sí solo por escuchar mi propia voz.

Después de un par de segundos de quedarme parado al borde de hiperventilar, pude calmarme y pensar en los _hechos_.

Hecho uno: Los BOIs son unos malditos desgraciados que merecen tener picos de ferrocarril clavados por cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Hecho dos: Me estaba calmando un poco si puedo lanzar lisuras como un marinero.

Hecho tres: Estaba en One Piece. Tenía que estarlo. O por lo menos, eso es lo que debía que creer. Si estuviera en otro mundo, uno menos agradable, o que no quiera dios que fuera uno del cual no se nada.

Me estremecí violentamente. No, no, no pienses sobre eso, continua.

Hecho cuatro: Las posibilidades de estar en One Piece son altas. Eso significa que mi curso de acción propuesto es aún la mejor opción: encontrar una manera de unirme a los Sombreros de Paja. Seguro, lógicamente, podría vivir como un civil, especialmente en el East Blue… pero ese plan tiene problemas en sí mismo. Por una parte, mi conjunto de habilidades es firmemente inútil por cuenta de de haber dejado la universidad, y por otra parte los mares azules están repletos de piratas sanguinarios y marinos que son potencialmente _peor_ que los piratas!

¿Sería vivir con los Sombreros de Paja aterrador? Si. ¿Sería peligroso, incluso pondría mi vida en riesgo? ¡Oh, demonios, si! ¿Garantizará que las personas potencialmente más fuertes del mundo estarían cuidando mi trasero siempre y cuando sea amigo de ellos? ¡Es mejor que lo creas!

Asentí con confianza, mi decisión final: Parece ser que es una vida de Pirata del Sombrero De Paja para mí.

Siguiendo camino, me concentre en el hecho cuantro: No tenia la mas puta idea de en donde estaba.

¡Bueno, al menos ese era un problema que podía solucionar!

Gire en donde estaba… y observe la jungla que se encontraba frente a mí.

My estómago se congeló. ' _OhDios nonono, no Little Garden, por la puta mierda_ ¡NO LITTLE PUTO FIN DEL CAMINO GARDEN!'

Pero, luego de una apresurada mirada hacia el horizonte, y un momento de escuchar fue suficiente para calmar mi aterrada mente. Ningún esqueleto del tamaño de una montaña, ningún rugido de monstruosidades prehistóricas, ningún pilar de humo de volcanes que se activan periódicamente. Estaba a salvo… por algún valor de la palabra.

Retorcí el rostro en incomodidad mientras estiraba el cuello de mi chaqueta. Estaba caliente, y no de la buena manera!

' _Momento…_ ' Parpadee cuando un pensamiento me asaltó. '¿ _Chaqueta?_ '

Hice una apresurada revisión de mi vestuario: Mi rompevientos favorita, grande negra y llena de bolsillos, está. Una remera con camo urbano en el pecho, está. Pantalones cargo negros, están. Zapatos de cuero negro gastados, están. Yyyy los auriculares Bluetooth calidad industrial reforzados por los cuales gaste casi dólares estaban colgando de mi cuello. Están, por todo lo que me valga.

Suspire cansinamente al abrir el cierre de mi chaqueta. Como se podría esperar de parte de un clima tan tropical como este, era muy húmedo. Por suerte, ser un habitante de Florida cabezadura con una aversión a mostrar más piel de lo necesario parecía estar ayudando por una vez, dado que me acostumbré al calor.

Retorcí mi rostro otra vez cuando la cabeza me dio un pico de dolor. y de inmediato me saque la chaqueta y la até en mi cintura.

Okay, _parcialmente_ acostumbrado. ¡No me jodan, debía hacer como 100 grados en la isla!

De todas formas, sin ninguna otra opción disponible -especialmente tras un último vistazo al mar y no ver ninguna nave a la distancia- empecé a caminar hacia el interior del húmedo infierno verde.

Para ser honesto, normalmente _me gusta_ tomar largas y lindas caminatas. De todos modos, había dos factores que hacían esta pequeña expedición infernal: Primero, no tenía música para escuchar, así que me estaba aburriendo lo suficiente como para enloquecer. Segundo, no había ningún camino marcado, así que estaba forjando un camino a través de una muy densa barrera de plantas salvajes que estaban haciendo todo lo naturalmente posible para ponerse en mi camino.

Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad de mostrarle mi vasto vocabulario a la madre naturaleza de forma… digamos _creativa_ , debido a que mi chaqueta se seguía atascando en ramas, me tropezaba con raíces, y me agachaba bajo lianas y demás, vi y me acerque corriendo a un pequeño espacio lleno de pasto. Casi de inmediato me doble intentando recuperar mi aliento, y empezando a pensar de nuevo.

Primero y principal, por lo que puedo darme cuenta, la isla en la que estoy estaba desierta, vacía de todo tipo de vida inteligente aparte de mi. Lo que era… desafortunado. No tenía la más mínima idea de donde estaba. ¡No sabía en qué Blue me encontraba, incluso en que _hemisferio_ estaba! Como lo veía, tenía una en tres chances de estar en algún lado en el que pudiera encontrar a los Sombreros de Paja. ¿East Blue o Paradise? ¡Bien! ¿Cualquier otro Blue o, Dios no lo permita, el New World? Las cosas se volverían mucho más… interesantes era una palabra. Complicadas era más apropiado, eso sí.

Segundo-

My estómago se quejo ruidosamente, haciéndome sonrojar de vergüenza. Cierto, comida. Comida es definitivamente mi segunda prioridad. Lo cual era complicado debido al hecho de que no tengo ninguna experiencia con la naturaleza, pero al menos debía intentar. Con suerte podria conseguir algun tipo de-

Mi línea de pensamiento se paró de forma repentina y violenta. "Estuve vagando por esta jungla por años…" Dije en voz alta. "¿¡Porque _mierda_ no escuche aunque sea un animal!?

"¡SQUAWK!"

"¡YEARGH!" Chille, saltando casi un pie entero en el aire de la sorpresa. ¿¡Pero que-!? Mire rapidamente a todos lados y analizé los arboles con sorpresa. ¿¡De donde mierda vinieron esos pájaros!?

"¡OOH OOH AAH AAH!"

Gire cuando otra cacofonía de ruido sonó desde atras mio. ¿¡Ahora hay monos!? ¿¡Como mierda estaban escondidos!?

"¡GRRRR!"

Me quedé paralizado cuando un par de gruñidos muy salvajes sonaron de las plantas a mis lados. Sonaban como mi gata… si estuviera tomando esteroides.

"¡RRRUFF! ¡RRRUFF!"

Y _eso_ sono como mi perro justo enfrente mío, pero mucho más grande y mucho menos dispuesto a jugar.

Forzando a mantener mi respiración lenta y mi pánico fuera de mi proceso de pensamiento., empecé a deslizarme hacia atrás Solo un poco más, un poquito más cerca de las plantas…

"¡GROOOOAAAAR!"

 _No_ me averguenza decir que grite como una pequeña zorra y caí de cara mientras correteaba lejos de la jungla. Me mantengo firme en la opinión de que fue una _muy_ apropiada reacción a que un león rugiera justo atrás de mi.

Exhale y jadee pesadamente mientras yacía en el pasto, mi mente llena de terror. Nunca tuve un ataque de pánico, pero algo me dijo que estaba al _borde_ de uno.

Pero, antes de que pudiera ir _por arriba_ de dicho borde, un ruido nuevo llamó mi atención.

Risa. _Muchas_ risas, de una variedad de personas, hombres y mujeres y viejas y jovenes por igual, como un track de risas mal editado.

Me di cuenta de dos cosas gracias a esas risas: Primero, que el hecho de que varias de esas risas eran únicas _realmente_ ayudaban a establecer la idea de que estaba en One Piece. Después de todo, ¿Donde más tendría alguien una risa como "Chyokokoko"?

La segunda cosa, me di cuenta con el rostro retorcido de ira, era que _alguien_ se estaba burlando de mi. Apresurandose a pararme, corrí hacia los arbustos en la dirección de la cual se escuchaban las risas.

Pero, justo antes de que alcanzara las plantas, la risa cambio de dirección, repentinamente viniendo desde _atrás_ de mi. Le tire una mirada al otro lado del valle por un segundo, pero lo ignore y seguí mi camino. Engañarme una vez era suficiente, y no iba a permitirlo una segunda vez.

Y con eso, me sumergí en la jungla, empujando mi camino a través de las plantas, y observando la jungla por lo que fuera que se estaba metiendo con mi cabeza. Luego de unos minutos, me las arregle para ver otro valle. Salí corriendo de la jungla…

Y de inmediato me deje de mover, mirando con sorpresa. "¿Pero que mierda…?"

El valle en el que estaba era la mitad de en el que estaba antes, pero tenía una mesa de roca en el centro.

Estacionado en la roca… había un caracol, o al menos lo que se veía _muy_ similar a un caracol. Su concha era un poquito más grande que una pelota de baseball, y su cuerpo era de alrededor del mismo tamaño para encajar. Su piel era un gris oscuro, y la concha estaba decorada con un diseño de cuadros blanco y negro.

El caracol también tenía ojos en las antenas y una boca en medio del cuerpo.

 _También_ estaba sacudiendo la cabeza atrás y adelante, carcajeando con fuerza, lágrimas de risa cayendo de sus ojos.

Parpadee mientras procesaba este giro de los acontecimientos. Eso… era un Transponder Snail. Era un poco raro ver un caracol tan grande en la vida real, pero la forma era inconfundible. Me trague un suspiro al sentir un peso levantarse de mi corazón. No había duda: Estaba _cien por cien_ en One Piece!

Entonces sentí una ira oscura inundarme. ¡Quien fuera que se estaba burlando estaba al otro lado de ese caracol!

"¡HEY!" Grite enojado, poniendo toda mi frustración en mi voz "¿¡YA TERMINASTE DE DISFRUTAR DEL SHOW O QUE!?"

El caracol salto en shock, parpadeando hacia mí en sorpresa… antes de saltar hacia atrás y _gritar_ en horror. Y no cualquier grito, uno del alto tono de una _mujer._

Di un salto al ruido, mi aliento atrapado en mi garganta. "¿¡Que carajo!?"

Entonces me quedé helado cuando note algo. Su caracola… estaba intacta! No tenía un altavoz en un lado de su caracola!

Mi mente voló mientras conecto lo que estaba viendo. Este era un Transporter Snail, no había duda sobre eso, pero sin ningún comunicador unido a él, en ese caso era un caracol _salvaje._ Y por lo que sabía, era imposible que una persona se comunique a través de Transporter Snails salvajes.

Mi mente se detuvo mientras procese esa última oración por mi mente. Imposible… como, por decir… ¿una persona de goma?

Sonreí inquietamente, haciendo la conexión. "Tienes que estar bromeando…" Murmure incredulamente.

Fue en ese punto cuando me di cuenta que el ruido que había estado escuchando había cambiado. En vez de gritos, el caracol se había acurrucado en sí mismo y estaba llorando sin control, sollozos saliendo en un loop.

Retrocedí tomando la reacción. _Ahora_ recordando un hecho muy pertinente: caracoles pequeños como este son conocidos como Transporter Snails _Bebés._ Claro, me gustaban los niños tanto como me gustaba escribir ensayos, pero esto…

Una cuchillada de culpa me atravesó cuando un llanto particularmente miserable sonó desde el caracol. Rápidamente me arrodille y me acerque lentamente hacia el caracol, manos alzadas para calmarlo. "¡Hey, hey, hey, perdón, perdón!" Dije con suavidad. "¡No quería gritar, simplemente estaba frustrado, por favor no llores!"

El llanto del caracol se detuvo al tiempo que el caracol lentamente subió su mirada hacia mi, lágrimas todavía cayendo de sus ojos. "Pe-perdón?" dijo en una voz que no estaría fuera de lugar saliendo de un infante.

Dude por un momento antes de poner una sonrisa temblorosa y asentir lentamente. "Si, pe-perdón Además…" Puse una cara de interés y me incline hacia adelante, mirando al caracol. "¿Ese es un truco muy interesante que puedes hacer. Lo puedes hacer desde que comiste una fruta espiralada que sabia feo?"

El caracol parpadeo en respuesta, para luego asentir lentamente. "C-co _c_ o," dijo, las palabras pegadas juntas usando sílabas de varias otras voces. Luego retorció el rostro y sacó la lengua. "¡ **Blech!** " Dijo en la voz de un viejo.

Me reí ante la cara que hizo. "Heh, sí. Escuche que ese tipo de frutas usualmente saben a culo." Lentamente lo examiné con curiosidad. "¿Así que… A no ser que me equivoque, puedes hacer todo tipo de sonidos y ruidos, verdad?"

Casi de inmediato, el caracol sonrió y asintió. Abrió su boca…

"¡Gah!"

Y salte del susto, cuando el bosque a mi alrededor _explotó_ con ruido. Chillidos, rugidos, gruñidos, zumbidos, todo lo que uno esperaría de una jungla. Como si alguien hubiera presionado un botón!

Pero, tan rápido como el ruido empezó, acabó de repente y fue reemplazado por el mismo audio de risas de antes cuando el caracol empezó a reírse de nuevo.

Jadee mientras procesaba el cambio en actitud antes de empezar a reír por lo bajo. "Eso… eso _es_ bastante divertido. Admití con una sonrisa temblorosa antes de cerrar mis ojos en consideración. "De acuerdo… viendo como Apoo puede aparentemente usar sus poderes para hacer música, adivino que el tiene algo así como la Music-Music Fruit. así que…" Mire al caracol con atención. "Asumo que eso significa que tu comiste… que, ¿la Noise Noise Fruit?"

El caracol dejó de reír y considero mis palabras por un segundo antes de sonreír y sacudir la cabeza de lado a lado. "Noise-Noise Fruit, Noise-Noise Fruit!" dijo en _mi_ voz.

Mi ojo tuvo un ligero tic. "Okey, eso es un poco tétrico…" Admití antes de rápidamente poner una sonrisa en mi rostro. "Pero genial!" Lentamente estire mi mano hacia el caracol. "Es un placer conocerte. Soy Cross, Jeremiah Cross."

Entonces abrió la boca…

CHOMP!

"¡YEARGH!"

E hinco el diente en mi dedo índice, haciéndome aullar del dolor mientras me levantaba de un salto y sacudía la mano de atrás hacia adelante. "¡SUELTASUELTASUELTA!" Grite, tratando de hacer que el gasterópodo soltara mi dedo.

Finalmente, el caracol dientudo tuvo la dignidad de soltarme el dedo, volando lejos de mi y rebotando en la piedra en la que estaba antes de enderezarse. Sus ojos giraron enloquecidamente… hasta que se recuperó y sonrió ampliamente, carcajeando de nuevo.

Resopló y sacudí mi dedo mientras trataba de soportar el dolor. Puta _madre_ eso dolió como la mierda! Le tire una mirada iracunda al caracol carcajeante mientras trataba de limpiarme el moco y la saliva en mis pantalones. "¡Retracto todas las cosas buenas que dije sobre tí! No eres más que una pequeña-!"

Me congelé cuando mi mano chocó con mi bolsillo. En específico, algo _adentro_ de mi bolsillo.

Lentamente, y con curiosidad, metí la mano en el bolsillo y saqué lo que contenía con sorpresa.

"No me lo puedo creer…" Susurré.

En la palma de mi mano estaba la última cosa que esperaba ver: Mi iPhone 6s, completamente intacto y, con un poco de suerte, completamente funcional.

De repente, el aparato sonó y su pantalla se prendió, mostrando un mensaje de texto.

 **-B.O.I- Acáso no soy generoso? Fijate en las mejoras!**

No tardó mucho el entender de qué estaba hablando mi 'benefactor': Un chequeo rápido de la pantalla mostró que había símbolos de infinito al lado de los íconos de batería y wifi, garantizando que mi celular funcionaria por un buen tiempo.

"Huh…" Una sonrisa lentamente apareció en mi rostro. "Bueno… ¡gracias, creo!" Lentamente inyecte un poco de esperanza en mi sonrisa. "¿Supongo que no tendrás algo que yo pueda comer, también, mientras estás por aquí?

Otro mensaje apareció.

 **-B.O.I- Avaro, avaro! Peeeero seguro, por que nó? No estaría bien que mueras de hambre, no?**

Sin advertencia, algo cayó y me pegó en la cabeza. Rapidamente moví la mano y atrapé lo que fuera antes de que tocase el piso. De inmediato sonreí cuando ví los arcos dorados grabados en el papel.

La mayoría de la gente se quejaría y reclamaría de que McDonalds es mierda insalubre. Eso sí, esa misma gente no paso quién-sabe-cuánto correteando por una jungla.

"¡Muchisimas gracias!" Grité, abriendo la bolsa y devorando los contenidos, disfrutándolo… hasta que _reconocí_ uno de los sabores en mi boca y me congelé del horror.

Trague con fuerza, lentamente tirando una mirada horrorizada a mi celular. "Acabo de… comer un bizcocho?"

 **-B.O.I- Creo que esto te va a enseñar a fijarte en lo que te metas en la boca, eh?**

La sangre evacuó mi rostro inmediatamente. "¡Ah, hijo de una-!"

Con perfecta sincronización, mi estómago hizo un ruido de incomodidad altamente familiar.

Un rollo de papel higiénico rebotó de mi cabeza.

 **-B.O.I- Corre, corre, corre, tan rápido como puedas! Mejor te apuras antes de ensuciar tus pantalones, hombrecito!**

"¡MIERDA!" Aullé, agarrando el papel y saliendo disparado en busca de un buen agujero.

Después de lo que se sintió como napalm líquido destruyendo mi tracto intestinal, finalmente me las arregle para tropezar en mi camino de vuelta al valle. "Tengo que dejar de reirme de esas reseñas de Harimo Gummy Bear. Conozco su dolor _demasiado_ bien…" Mire mi mano y fruncí el ceño "¡Y en cuanto a ti-!"

Me congelé y mire mi mano _vacía_ con sorpresa. Donde mierda lo-!? De inmediato me golpe la frente con la mano. Cierto, lo tire al agarrar el papel. Empecé a escanear el piso. Debería estar en algún…

Ví la parte de abajo de mi iPhone… justo cuando desaparecía en las fauces del Transporter Snail, a continuación tragando con fuerza y con una sonrisa caradura me miró.

...rayos.

Mi ojo empezó a contraccionar con furia. "Ah… yo… tú…" Murmuré. Mi boca se retorció en una mueca oscura mientras marchaba hacia el caracol, mis dedos contraccionandose. "Tu… maldita… _mierdecilla…_ "

La sonrisa del caracol se fue en favor de una expresión atemorizada mientras se arrastraba lejos de mi, mirando a izquierda y derecha en búsqueda de una vía de escape.

Y de golpe se congeló, parpadeando al tiempo que su mirada se envidrio, observando algo que no no podía ver.

Dude un poco mientras lo observaba. "Eh… hey… estás bien? ¡Estoy enojado, no quiero lastimarte _seriamente_ tan solo estoy un tanto-!"

" **!"** El caracol de repente resonó, su cabeza levantándose con sorpresa en los ojos.

Parpadee al atajar con mi línea de pensamiento. No era ese sonido-?

"¿Acaso… acaso eso fue el sonido de alerta de Metal Gear Solid?" Pregunté sorprendido.

El caracol parpadeo en confusión antes de sonreír exuberantemente, abriendo su boca…

" _IT'S THE EYE OF THE TIGER, IT'S THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT, RISIN' UP TO THE CHALLENGE OF OUR RIVAL!_ "

Cantando a todo pulmón la letra de una canción _muy_ familiar.

Mire al caracol con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. "Me… tenés que estar _jodiendo…_ " De repente, cuando moví los hombros, me di cuenta de el peso alrededor de mi cuello. Pensando rápido, me puso los auriculares y los encendí, _rezando_ que mi 'patrón' -una palabra que tenía _muchas_ dudas de usar- también los hubiese mejorado.

Casi de inmediato, retorcí el rostro cuando mis oídos se encontraron bajo asalto auditivo.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY? _I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!_ **WE ARE, WE ARE, WE ARE MADE FROM BROKEN PARTS!** CEEEELEBRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON!"

"¡Grk!" Me puse los auriculares alrededor del cuello con prisa en un intento de salvar mis oídos. Miré al caracol con una mirada entretenida mientras seguía sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza con un ritmo inaudible. "Oh, si, _definitivamente_ tienes acceso a la internet de mi mundo..."

El caracol finalmente me miró con una sonrisita. "¡Gra _cias!_ " dijo.

Parpadee sorprendido por un segundo antes de congelarme cuando me asaltó un pensamiento. Observe con cuidado al caracol. este caracol, su poder no era mucho, pero… bueno, en la superficie, goma, silencio y resortes no suenan muy útiles tampoco, verdad? Y con honestidad, me _gusta_ ser capaz de nadar, así que… bueno, ¿nada por arriesgar, verdad?

"Hey, me puedes entender, verdad?" Dije lentamente.

El caracol me miró antes de asentir lentamente.

"Correcto… bueno…" Mire hacia otro lado incómodamente. Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? "Mira, déjame preguntarte algo… a ti te _gusta_ estar aquí en esta isla? Quiero decir..." Hice un gesto silencioso hacia el bosque a nuestro alrededor. "El motivo por el cual no hay animales cerca… Me imagino que es por que los ahuyentan con los sonidos que haces, no?"

El caracol se sobresaltó y me miro en shock antes de asentir nuevamente, solo que su expresión demostraba tristeza.

"Si pudieras… ¿qué dirías sobre irte de esta isla? Conmigo, digo."

El caracol me miró con sorpresa.

"Mira…" Me rasque la nuca con una sonrisa incómoda. "Tengo… algo así como un plan. Sabes qué son los piratas, verdad?"

El caracol asintió con una mueca.

"Bueno, se de una banda de piratas que _no_ son como el resto. Son fuertes e increíbles y… bueno, quiero unirmeles! Quiero unirme a su banda y seguirlos a través del mar y… bueno, espero tener un montón de diversión mientras lo haga. Pero…" Deje colgar mi cabeza mientras suspiraba. "El hecho es, la vida de un pirata es peligrosa, y yo solo soy un humano comun y corriente. Un don nadie. No tengo ninguna ventaja que necesitaría para sobrevivir en los mares."

Entonces lentamente alcé mi mirada y mire al caracol esperanzado. "Haci que… me preguntaba… estarías dispuesto a venir conmigo y _ser_ esa ventaja?"

El gasterópodo inclinó su cabeza confundido " _Say whaaa?_ " el imito.

Me incline de hombros. "Bueno, el tema es, todas las Frutas Del Diablo tienen el potencial de ser increíblemente poderosas, ninguna es realmente débil. Todo lo que se necesita para hacerlas funcionar es el ingenio de sus usuarios. Pero, bueno…" Le hice un gesto al caracol con pena. "Como ya sabes, estás un poco… acomplejado físicamente."

" **NO ME INSULTES, CHICO!"** el caracol rugió con furia.

"Hey, hey, eso no es tu culpa, ni algo de lo que avergonzarse, es un simple hecho!" Moví las manos de forma defensiva. "Pero, bueno… mira, te quiero proponer algo, ¿de acuerdo? Ven conmigo: Tú eres el poder, el músculo, y yo seré tus brazos y piernas, la persona que te dice dónde _dirigir_ tus poderes, como usarlos a su máximo potencial! El cerebro!" Extendí los brazos. "Juntos, podríamos unirnos a esos piratas y navegar los Azules! Veríamos vistas que nunca imaginamos, hacer cosas nunca hechas! Básicamente… tendríamos una aventura. Y seamos honestos…"

Le tire una mirada funesta a la jungla. "No es como si tu o yo pudiéramos tener una aquí y ahora, o no?" Mire de vuelta al caracol. "Entonces… ¿qué dices, chico? ¿Estás de acuerdo o no?"

El caracol se mordió el labio y miro de lado a lado de forma pensativa, los engranajes girando en su cabeza. Finalmente, sonrió de ojo a ojo, y extendió un ojo. " _Pon la mano, compadre!_ " dijo.

Sonreí con entusiasmo. "¡Bueno, de acuerdo!" Extendí la mano-

¡CHOMP!

" _¡GRL!"_

Y fruncí el ceño del dolor cuando el caracol me mordió los dedos, moliendo sus dientes en mis dedos.

Medio-fruncí el ceño, medio-sonreí mirando al caracol cuando lo subi al nivel de mis ojos. "Creo que tengo un buen nombre para tí…" Gruñi. "Cómo te sientes sobre llamarte Soundbite."

El caracol-Soundbite-me miró antes de redoblar la fuerza de su mordida.

"¡YEOWCH!" Grité, revoleando la mano.

Por suerte, Soundbite me soltó. Por desgracia, ¡ _me soltó!_

"¡Ah mierda mierda mierda!" Observe el aire. "Hey, lo siento, lo siento, estás bie-!?"

¡CHOMP!

Me volví de piedra cuando una presión aguda se agarró a una muy… _sensible_ de mi cuerpo.

En ese instante, me di cuenta de forma muy detallada de lo _cansado_ que estaba. No viendo el punto de quedarme parado, caí hacia adelante y me di de cara contra el suelo.

"Es oficial…" Gemi miseramente. "Esto apesta…"

Soundbite rio malévolamente desde donde me estaba masticando el culo dándome la razón.


End file.
